Hunt for the Black Dragon
by PiratesGirl3
Summary: Back when young Will Turner sails to find his father, he meets a young girl named Bethany Sparrow who is also looking for her father for the same reasons! They become good friends or possibly alittle more. But suddenly they are seperated from eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Carribean**

The busy streets of England didn't help me reach my destination to the docks; my small feet moved as fast as I could let them. I had no where to go and no money; my mother had died three years ago leaving me all alone. I remembered her telling me that my father was still alive and was a sailor. So after living on the streets fending for myself for three years and now at the rambunctious age of six, I was determined to find my father and live on the high seas with him and hopefully live a better, happier life. Once I got to the docks, I spotted the ship that was taking on passengers to go to the 'New World'; and so I snuck through a group of men and women. I looked up at the guards and noticed that they didn't bother pulling me aside or ask anyone, they probably thought I was a daughter to the one mother who was dealing with two children that were misbehaving. Finally on board of the huge passenger ship, I was herded down to the lower layers where people had to stay for the while until the ship would be on its way out to sea. I was pushed about the hustle and bustle, I decided since I had no real possessions, I curled up in a ball in the corner and gripped the silver coin on a chain that my mother gave me which was from my father; I turned the coin over and over allowing the silver chain around my neck to twist, to me the coin appeared to be some form of currency that was rare. Slowly after letting the chain go and watching the coin spin round and round until it stopped, I slowly fell fast asleep.

I woke to the tantalizing scent of roast pork, potatoes, beets and bread. My mouth began to salivate profusely as I spotted the long wooden table not but 20 feet away from where I lay, full of people and FOOD! My eyes opened more and my stomach growled as I licked my lips. I looked around in hopes to sneak at least a piece of bread to eat. But to my disappointment, there were a lot of people buzzing around and no room to even think about reaching an arm onto the table. So I just stayed still in my lonely corner and watched the food disappear before my eyes. I held my empty stomach and closed my eyes in order to try and hold back the small, faint hint of tears from the pain. After a huge wave of pain shot through my stomach, I glanced back at the table thinking that maybe, just maybe someone would hopefully feel bad for a starving six year old girl and give me some scraps if I begged on the floor like a mongrel pup. But then someone caught my eye as I stayed huddled in my corner thinking of ways to get food; it was a young boy about eight years old staring at me with a mouth full of food. He had a head full of brown hair and from what I thought were brown eyes. I looked away and tried to get back to sleep; but was interrupted when the same boy walked away from the table with his plate full of food and slowly headed toward me. I pretended not to notice and hoped that he would go away. Instead of going to a different room in the ship, he sat down on the floor next to me and set the plate on the floor in front of me. I looked from the plate to him with a questioning look; he seemed okay with the fact of handing over his rations to me and nodded toward the plate. I looked back at the plate and then quickly grabbed at what my hands first landed in. I ate the food without even a second thought and tried to fill my stomach up as much as I could without dry-heaving from over stuffing my belly. When I had stopped eating, the boy handed me a mug full of water which I gratefully took and slowly sipped on the cold liquid to help settle my churning, over full stomach.

"My names Will. Will Turner." The boy said as we walked around the deck of the huge passenger ship. He smiled at me as I looked over the side to the ship to see the ocean waves crash against the side of the ship making me nervous. Will grabbed my arm gently, pulled me back a couple paces and guided me to the front of the ship to watch the ocean ahead of us pass by. I slightly gaped at the wondrous sight of the sun of the verge of setting on the horizon we were headed to.

"My names Bethany Sparrow." I smiled as I looked back over my shoulder to see him giving me the same smile I now had on my face. Then without another word, we watched the sun set together. By the time the sun was almost gone from sight Will took my hand in his and stepped back a pace. I turned around and then he took my other hand in his other free hand; then we silently danced on the bow of the ship while the sun slowly slipped out of sight and allow the night to reign the sky for the time being. Throughout our dance, we weren't disturbed by a soul. Will spun me around several times, which caused me to get slightly dizzy and fall into his arms. We both giggled and decided that watching the stars would be safer for the moment. The both of us suddenly spotted a shooting star fly across the blackened night sky and looked at each other. "Make a wish." we both chimed to each other and laughed out of speaking the same thought. We both closed our eyes and bowed our heads to make a wish. We were in the middle of making our wishes when I felt Will's hand take mine.

"What did you wish for?" Will asked me as we walked back to the lower decks to get ready for bed. I didn't look forward to sleeping in my corner tonight because of the sheer chill of the night. It was early spring and the night air still held winter's chill and still would for another week or so. I looked over at Will as we descended the wooden stairs to our level. I smiled and thought it would be safe to tell; what could happen?

"I wished that we could be together forever." I tried not to blush at my sheepish wish. I was sure that he had wished for something better than mine. But I was shocked that he didn't laugh at my wish; but he did smile at the thought.

"That's funny. I wished for the same thing." Will smirked as he saw me blush even more. "But I will make you this promise if you will have me be there throughout our travels. You also must promise on your side of this as well." He reached over and held my hand as we stood still on the center stair half way down the staircase. I looked down at our entwined hands and smiled as my deep, ocean blue eyes met his brown ones.

"Okay. Will. What do I have to promise?" I asked with nothing more than a slight whisper.

"That you won't leave me. Because I promise that I will do the same as well as protect you with my life." He pulled me into his arms and hugged me as my eyes began to gloss over with tears.

"I promise." I whispered against his shoulder. "I won't EVER leave you. I promise." I cried as I held onto him. I felt him smile against my blonde hair that I couldn't care for well since my mother's death.

That night, he let me sleep with him on his hammock in the sleeping quarters. It was the safest I have ever felt in my life. But of course nothing ever lasted forever; especially when it is dealing with my happiness. What none of the crew members of the ship knew was that they were being followed by the fastest pirate ship in the Carribean, The Black Pearl.

"Ooooo! Ooooo! Grandpa! Lookie! A ship! Can we blow it to smithereens?" A young girl with brown hair bounced as she ran around her Grandfather who was the Captain of the pirate ship. "Please Grandpa Barbossa?" She began to tug at his long coat sleeves hoping that he would grant her wish.

"Okay. Okay Gem. Grandpa Barbossa will make his special granddaughter happy." He smiled down at the now giggling girl as he ruffled her brown hair. Then he looked up at the passenger ship and then began to bark out orders to his crew. "LOAD THE CANNONS! LOAD ON THE STARBOARD SIDE! CATCH 'EM WITH SURPRISE YA MANGY SCURVY MONGRELS!" The crew worked fast with going to the cannons and loading them for the planed attack. "FIRE!" The cannons were lit and exploded as they shot out their ammunition. Captain Barbossa laughed along with his Granddaughter as they watched the ship acquire holes.

Will and I woke up as the ship rocked from the cannon balls hitting it broad side. Wood splintered as it broke from another shot. I fell off of the hammock and hit the wood floor hard. Will jumped down from the hammock and helped me up onto my feet; by then people were wide awake screaming and running about looking for an escape.

"C'mon! We have to get on the top deck!" Will yelled as he pulled me toward the stairs to try and escape by jumping overboard. All I could hear were the cannons roaring from now both ships, women and other children screaming, and the cracking and splintering of wood as a cannon ball struck on impact.

"PREPARE TO BOARD! BRING ME ANYTHING WORTH SOMETHING AND FIND ME A MEDALLION!" Barbossa yelled. Some crew members grabbed ropes and began to swing to the other ship to do as their Captain ordered.

Once on the upper deck, Will and I looked around to find crew members fighting with pirates that had started the invasion. Just as the Captain of our ship was killed by a pirate that was Jamaican, the same pirate spotted us and saw my necklace that held one of the nine pieces of eight. The ragged pirate smiled evilly and headed toward me and Will. Will saw this and began to usher me toward the side of the boat. We both ran as fast as our legs could without getting in the way of a fight or getting caught. We were almost to the side of the ship when I was yanked out of Will's grip.

"Will!" I screamed and tried to pull away from the Jamaican pirate. Will turned around and began to run back to try and rescue me. When he was about five feet away from me, he was grabbed by a scraggly pirate that had a wooden eye. He tried to pull away, but was as unsuccessful as I was.

"Let me go!" Will grunted as he pulled his arm, attempting to release it. The pirate thought that the boy wasn't worth anything of any value as I was and threw will overboard. And with that I was taken captive along with other goods and belongings of the passengers; before the pirates blew the passenger ship to pieces.

"What have we here?" Captain Barbossa asked as he approached me standing in the middle of the ring of pirates that had gotten on board from their plundering. "I thought I told you no prisoners." But before anyone could answer, he saw a quick glimpse of my necklace that held the silver piece of eight. In that instant he knew what my value was and would be put to good use when the time came right. "I see. But where to put you." Barbossa whispered to himself as he bent down to inspect me some more. He grabbed my right hand and lifted my sleeve to expose a scar from a branding iron that was shaped as the letter 'P'. I remembered getting the scar when I was only four, I had tried to steal an apple from a cart but was caught in the act and was branded by a young man named Beckett. He said he knew my father and wouldn't tell me more than that as the searing hot branding iron touched my skin, as my skin began to sizzle and smoke, my screams could be heard as the burn worked its way deeper in my flesh, making the scar it had made permanent.

"Hey Grandpa! Can we keep her! PLEEAASSEEE! I can help her! I wanna have her as a friend. If you have her killed, I'll NEVER forgive you!" a girl about my age but possibly a year younger had popped out from behind the Captain and hugged me around the neck as tight as she possibly could. I looked at the Captain with a questioning glance and saw that he smiled down at the girl. He ruffled her hair making it poof up in spots and allowed me to be kept with her in her quarters.

------

Over the span of ten years did I stay with the pirates that had now become my family. I had learned how to shoot a gun so well that I could kill someone without even looking at my target, knot ropes, collect treasure and many other things that a pirate should know. But soon both me and the girl named Gem that was now a very close friend had to leave the Black Pearl and make a life of our own. So we were left in a place called Tortuga. Where the Black Dragon was born.


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNT FOR THE BLACK DRAGON**

The salty sea breeze greeted my being as I walked solemnly down the docks of Tortuga, it is early in the morning; right before the sun reached the eastern horizon. The sea gulls soft cry began to stir the silence that the wind had carried. I listened quietly thinking of nothing more than that fateful night that I was separated from William Turner. I wondered if he was actually dead from the invasion. But a small faint hint in my mind told me that he was alive and was searching for me, so that we could be reunited once again. I sighed and shook my head from the grief that had now flooded my whole body. I have waited too long to sit around on this god forsaken spit of land that was the only free pirate port left in the world. I had stayed here with Gem for four years. It was time to set sail on our very own ship I had given birth to through thought, but was created by our blood, sweat and hard work. Not long after finishing the ship, Gem and I acquired a crew within a short period of time, since we forced at least half of the people to join or die from several gunshot wounds that we could give them. Luckily we didn't have to waste any bullets.

I walked further down the docks to finally arrive at my ship that I would Captain. Gem wanted to be in charge of artillery and navigation. I glanced over my shoulder to see Gem and the crew head my way to get aboard the ship that will be forever known as 'The Black Dragon'. Unlike the other pirate ships, on the front of the bow of the ship is a statue of a big black dragon instead of a woman. The Black Dragon is similar to The Black Pearl in only two ways: they are both painted black, and they are the fastest ships built to sail the seven seas. My ship had many dragons carved into it as decor to help frighten our enemies as well as help guard the ship, the shade of black is even darker than that of the Pearl. The sun began to rise as I began to board my ship; once I was on the deck, Gem began to bark out orders that I told her to give since I wished to stand at the wheel in silence for a while.

Nothing but the open ocean greeted the Black Dragon as she tread the water under her. It was time to see what lay ahead for us. By the afternoon, we were far enough out to sea that there was nothing but the open water and the hopes of some ships to be spotted and challenged. Throughout the course of several days, there were no encounters with any type of ship; but luckily one morning at dawn we stumbled upon a very large carrier ship that was heading back to England full of supplies and unknown treasures just waiting for us to investigate. I smiled ruefully as I looked at the ship that was slowly sailing without a care or warning of the pirate's ship that crept along and was gaining at a rapid pace.

"LOAD THE GUNS ON THE STARBOARD SIDE! FETCH THE LINES AND PREPARE TO BOARD YA SCURVY RATS! BRING ME ANYTHING THAT ISN'T BOARDED DOWN!" I screamed and watched as the crew burst into life and did as they were told. I looked over at Gem and nodded signaling that she was going to lead the onboard invasion when it was time to board the other ship. Within a short time period of barking out orders, I had steered the ship right along the back left side of the carrier ship. Of course the other ship found us out at the last minute and began to attempt to prepare for our arrival but we had beaten them with enough time to catch them off guard in the disarray of panic from our arrival and intentions. "FIRE!" Then without further action, the sound of our cannons going off exploded the silence and confusion on the other ship. Gem and part of the crew boarded by swinging off of ropes and began to attack the crew and anyone else on the carrier ship. Within a matter of two hours did we take what we needed and began to prepare on dealing with the survivors. Everyone that belonged to the carrier ship was bound to the mast of the large ship and I allowed Gem and two others to trail the entire ship with its own gun powder from their artillery and explode it. Within a matter of moments from their return back onto the ship, I had steered The Black Dragon a safe distance away and watched with satisfaction as the huge carrier ship exploded and caught fire, destroying the whole thing and all the people that were aboard the now flaming pile of wood that was rapidly disappearing. Everyone including me were cheering and laughing at our success. I walked away from the wheel and headed straight for the pile of loot that awaited inspection below on the deck. I pawed through the pile carefully seeing what would be mine and what the rest of the crew could fight for. Once I was done gathering some tidbits of what loot I wanted for myself, I let the crew at each others throats fighting without killing one another for what they wanted. After a good hour of fighting everyone was back in business with what their Captain wanted them to do. I was now looking at the eastern horizon, thinking about what may lay ahead of us. The wind was soft and gentle leaving us mostly at a standstill for the present moment. For a long time we waited for the wind to pick up but was just dependent on the waves pushing us about in the sea. By sunset we were according to Gem now entering the islands of the Bahamas. I leaned on the side of the ship and watched the sun set with a grim expression on my face; it had been almost fifteen years since I was parted from Will and I was still haunted by the memories of him and how we came to be friends if not something more in less than a day of meeting each other. I fingered the necklace that I made with the charm being a single tooth from the Kraken, the tooth had a shard of a blue diamond that was embedded in it from what must have been a jewel from someone that was eaten by the beast. I remembered how I had gotten the tooth and the instant I put the necklace on, and the necklace only chose me as its bearer. If I had let someone wear it they would die within the end of the day. There were plenty of times that someone had taken the necklace off of me by force or by stealing it in the middle of the night; and every time it happened, somehow the necklace ended up coming back to me in a short time.

"Your thinkin' of him again. Aren't ya?" I whirled around to find Gem standing behind me with a solemn stare. When I looked away from her and stared back at the now bright orange-yellow and pink sky, Gem walked over to my left side and rested against the side of the ship as well. "So. If ya ever find him, whatcha gonna do?"

"I don't know. But I just know that he is still alive. I can feel it." I tightened my grip on the huge Kraken tooth and looked at Gem who had been staring at me the whole time I talked. "Why are you asking me this?" When Gem smiled and looked around I looked around to make sure no one was around as well.

"Cause I can read your face like a book when it comes to stuff like this; remember?" I pushed away from the banister of the ship and headed to my state room. Gem decided to take the wheel for the night and made sure that the night watcher in the crows nest didn't fall asleep.

I closed the door to my state room, and solemnly walked over to my organ that was against the far side wall that was surrounded by three huge black dragon statues. I sat down on the seat and let my hands and fingers hover above the ivory keys before gently setting them down on the ones that I wished to use to play the first notes. I sighed and began to play a solemn song that haunted my mind for the past fifteen years of being separated from my possible lover. The song echoed throughout the ship and sailed on the night sea breeze. The song reminded me of a pair of lovers that had been separated by some force that had gotten in between them and they couldn't be together anymore. My heart ached as I played the tune over and over again, and very shortly I began to weep uncontrollably while I continued the song far into the night.

By dawn we had reached the Florida coast where we soon caught sight of the Black Pearl anchored near the shore. I looked over at Gem and mirrored her smile that was now on her face. It had been too long since we were apart of the crew of the Pearl; it wouldn't hurt to say a quick 'hello' and get on our way to raid more ships. I fingered the gold watch that I had grabbed out of the loot pile from a clipper ship we had attacked, but mostly ran it over in order to save on the cannon balls. I was planning on giving it to Barbossa when we took shore in order to find the good Captain. I quickly walked back into my state room and readied my two pistols and strapped several daggers to my body: one on my leg hidden under my leggings, one on my arm under my sleeve and one on my belt next to my sword. The next thing I did was grab two heavy chains with the slightest of ease and lead my two pet leopards out onto the deck. With several orders shouted, the bulk of the crew including both me and Gem were headed for shore on the long boats to greet an old friend and get a new supply of water.

"GRANDPA BARBOSSA!" Gem ran at the Captain of the Pearl and hugged him tightly around the waist. Barbossa was nothing more than shocked to see his granddaughter with her arms wrapped around his waist and he numbly hugged her back. He finally got back to reality when he saw me get out one of the long boats with chains in hand that were connected to my pets. He smiled and waved to me as I approached smiling and watched as Gem let go of her grandfather and practice shooting her gun using some of his crew as target practice under his consent. Then he turned back to me when I was next to him.

"How's things with you? I am quite surprised to see the both of you." Barbossa then looked out to the sea with a wondering air about him. "I see you got yourself a ship." I nodded and handed my leopards to a crew hand of mine that took them on a long walk to stretch their legs.

"Yes. We got a ship. The both of us made it when I came up with the model plans and of course as you can see, got ourselves a crew too. But things have been well. Thought we would drop by for a visit to see you since it has been, what; four years. Plus I wanted to give you this." I held out the fine gold watch that hung from a fine gold chain and placed it in Barbossa's hand and watched with amusement as he inspected it. Then with great satisfaction he pocketed it and then held out his arms welcoming me for a hug of thanks. I walked into his embrace and listened to his heart beat steadily; and I couldn't hold back the single small tear that escaped my eye and landed on his left hand. Barbossa lifted his left hand up level with his face to see the small droplet before it rolled off of his hand and landed in the sand.

"You miss him, don'tcha?" I stiffened under his hug and didn't bother to reply to the obvious situation. "I am sorry on what happened." I burrowed my head deeper into his tunic and tried to keep the other tears that wanted to follow the first at bay. "You might as well release the other tears you are holding back. No one is here. They're all gathering water with Gem." Within a matter of moments he felt my body shake and heard my muffled cries, signaling that I was crying and will be soaking his tunic quickly.

"It hurts." I muffled against his chest. I felt him nod and rub my back trying to calm me down. I then heard both crews start to arrive and pause when they came upon the scene and then I felt Barbossa look over at them with what I knew was a stern blank look. I held my breath containing my composure once more and gently pulled away from Barbossa's embrace and then I faced the crew from both ships and then pulled out one of my pistols and shot a crew member from my crew that seemed to irritate me the most at the moment. When he fell dead onto the sand everyone stared at his dead carcass and then slowly looked at me with a new fear. "Well. Why are you all just standing there!? GET BACK TO THE SHIPS!" I screamed as I fired into the sky threatening to kill another crew member if they didn't get moving. Everyone burst into a run, running for the lifeboats and going to their appropriate ship. I then turned back to Barbossa who was now laughing at the whole scene and then patted my on the back.

"Is that how you keep your crew in line?" He laughed. When I nodded and then reloaded it before putting under my belt once more, the older Captain wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and walked with me to the long boat that was his and the only one left; along with his one crew member who waited for him.

After boarding our ships, both black ships sailed side by side throughout the Carribean in search for plunder and somewhere to properly port. But in the end, Barbossa talked me into following them to Singapore to resupply and find the latest news on the pirate's perspective. Once we arrived at the ports, both crews were forced to stay behind on the ships while both Captains signal the time to gather supplies for more long journeys.

Throughout our walk through the barren streets of Singapore, Barbossa filled me in on the news of Sao feng's death and that there was a pirate king elected during the brethren court and who it was.

"This Elizabeth Swan doesn't sound like a pirate to me. More like one of those high and mighty do gooders that sip on tea all day and spill on the weather and how much money they have. I bet she doesn't even know a thing about pirates and has not even a drop of pirate blood in her." I spat out as I walked faster to get to our destination; for some unknown reason, this Elizabeth Swan character rubbed my temper the wrong way and my ire grew so high that I could taste the slightest hint of bile in my mouth warning for an upset stomach to occur if I didn't calm down.

"Well for one thing you are right about the pirate blood; and her status on society. After I left you and Gem to fend for yourselves; I came across her by accident when looking for the last medallion to end the curse as you know. Ever since then, she keeps showing up in places that we and the others happen to be. But it wasn't I who voted for her to be the pirate king during the court." He easily kept my every growing pace and then swiped an apple off a cart that wasn't being tended to.

"I figured. But who did?" I asked while eyeing this person that seemed to stare at us with a glare that didn't feel right. The one thing I noticed was that the person wasn't from Singapore and was apparently in disguise as one of them. I pulled out my pistol and kept it hidden in my open coat and kept walking with Barbossa.

"Your father. Jack Sparrow." I nearly ran into a goat, but easily side-stepped around it. "Apparently he favors her in a way." I gripped the butt of the pistol until my knuckles where white; then I cocked the hammer back with my thumb and glanced out of the side of my eye and saw that the person was still following Barbossa and me within a range of accuracy for me to shoot. Then before another word was said between us, I whipped around and shot the follower twice in the left shoulder causing the person to fall to the ground. I ran to the intruder with my loaded pistol which was now ready to fire once again. Barbossa turned around once he heard me fire at someone and followed me to the fallen person. I knelt next to the person and held the barrel of the pistol at their temple as I pulled off their rice-picker hat and sash that cover their face. Once revealed, I saw a young woman that was my age of 21 with light brown wispy hair and dull green eyes that spoke nothing but of wealth and nobility. My features darkened and looked up at Barbossa.

"Is this the WENCH you were talking about?"

"Aye." I looked back at the now recognizable Elizabeth Swan and saw my window of opportunity to kill her on the spot. I smiled evilly and gripped my index finger on the trigger ready to fire. "I wouldn't do that just yet." Barbossa warned the instant he realized what I was going to do. Then without listening, I pointed the pistol at her wounded left shoulder and fired my pistol twice once again. If I couldn't kill her just yet, I would at least want to cause her as much pain as humanly possible until then. I grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her to her feet.

"I think it is time to get the crew and gather what supplies we can gather now. If this prissy wench is here, then no doubt that the royal armada will be here shortly." I gritted through clenched jaws. Then I began to drag my new captive to the ports to get aboard my ship. Barbossa followed without a single word spoken between us. The instant we arrived at the docks, I began to climb the ramp I barked out orders to gather supplies and hurry back to the ship and prepare to leave once finished plundering the town. I then dragged Elizabeth down to the brigs; I didn't feel like having someone remove all four bullets in her shoulder at the moment.

Pretty soon we were sailing out of the bay and headed to open sea once more. I stormed to my stateroom and sat down in front of my huge organ thinking of the conversation Barbossa and I had while the crews were loading the supplies. _'Where is this Swan girl from?' 'A place called Port Royal.'_ I placed my hands on the ivory keys and played the same melancholy tune I did what seemed to be every night throughout our journeys. But shortly, I heard Gem knock on my door and I stopped playing.

"Come in Gem." I blankly stated as I looked down at the organ keys. I heard the door creak open and then the click of the door shutting behind her. I felt her presence stay next to the door and didn't bother to move any further at the moment.

"What are your orders on where you would like to strike?" She asked as she fixed her belt that hung loosely about her waist. I turned around to face her and fixed her with a grim expression.

"Port Royal. We need to sail to Port Royal. The people there will be expecting their dear leader to return. So let's return her to her home and give her a welcome home escort." I saw Gem smile and then I nodded toward my desk, "There are the charts to where the city is located. And if she is as rich as Barbossa says, then we must pay a visit to them and help raise our poor benefits on money." Gem and I laughed and I watched her fetch the charts and leave the room. I turned back to my organ and began to play several notes to start the song once more, "To Port Royal then." I whispered as I played further on and let the song control my thoughts back to when I was the happiest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's your food." Gem slowly began to hand over a leg of lamb through the bars to Elizabeth; when the prisoner went to grab the food, Gem quickly pulled the meat quickly away and laughed while saying. "No it's not!" When she got done laughing she gasped out, "Okay. I had my fun, here." She slid the leg back through the bars once more. But just as Elizabeth went to grab it once more Gem pulled it out roaring in laughter. "You are so STUPID! You fall for it every time. You actually think I am willingly going to give you this food. You're going to have to earn it!" Then Gem spat at Elizabeth's feet and watched as the helpless prisoner struggled to reach her through the bars with only her right hand since her left arm was still immobile and still had the four bullets inside her shoulder. Gem put the leg bone in her mouth like a dog would hold it and began to climb all over the cage like jail. She laughed, hooted and hollered as she teased her injured prisoner that kept trying to attempt to get the leg of lamb. After a bit of food teasing, Gem threw the haunch of meat to the two leopards that were chained to the opposite wall of where the cell, then she jumped off of the cage wall and grabbed a mop; she smiled with amusement as she thought of another way to have fun with the prisoner and climbed back up the cage side and began to jab, stab and poke at Elizabeth and tried to get at her wound with the top of the mop handle to see what the prissy wench would do. This lasted for hours each day when it came time for a meal to be sent down to the brigs. And each time, the food ended up going to the leopards.

I sat at my desk staring at my necklace my mother gave me. I hardly ever wore it now a days; it always reminded me of my past, since the memories hurt so much looking back, I had stopped wearing it. I fingered the piece of eight thoughtfully; suddenly the memory of Will holding out his hand to me flashed before my eyes. I grimaced at the necklace and threw it on the desk. I looked away from the necklace, why was his memory haunting me? I got up from my chair and walked over to the huge windows at the back of the stateroom and ship and watched the wide ocean churn from the ship moving through the water. Just hours ago, Gem had informed me that we would come upon Port Royal come nightfall.

"It's about time I showed Miss Swan who she is really dealing with. She thought she was dealing with true pirates before; well she was greatly mistaken. I am the true pirate along with an honorable crew to boot. I believe it is high time to show her how I am not the forgiving type unlike my gutless father." I muttered to myself; I looked back at my necklace that still was on the desk. I closed my eyes and sighed helplessly; I thought long and hard while watching the scenery slowly pass by. We sailed to the settlement without any disturbances from anyone. Once it was sunset; it was then that the jewel in the Kraken tooth began to glow. I held the giant tooth in both of my hands and watched intently as the jewel brightened. Without much comprehension on what was going on, my eyes rolled in the back of my head and then my head flew back as if I was looking at the ceiling. Visions flashed through my mind; many of the scenes didn't make any sense until I saw William standing next to a ship's wheel shouting orders. My vision then caught sight of the name of the ship: The Flying Dutchman. I looked back at Will who was talking to what seemed to be his father, they were talking about a woman Will loved and was sailing to see. I was anxious to hear if it was me; but my heart stopped when her name was mentioned. Elizabeth Swan.

Reality suddenly came back with a flash of white. My eyes rolled back with a single blink; I lowered my head and looked down at my necklace to see that the jewel was back to normal. _So. William Turner has indeed forgotten all about me. _I thought with great contempt. _I see how it is. It appears that Miss Swan will have to die. I knew there was something I hated about her. _I stormed out of my stateroom and walked to the bow of the ship. It was now nightfall and the settlement of Port Royal was insight. I grimaced and stormed up to the ship's wheel. Gem approached me, ready for orders.

"Prepare the guns and long boats. Then before our attack, bring Miss Swan up on deck. I wish to speak to her before our invasion." Gem nodded and ordered the crew as she jogged down to the brigs. I didn't have to wait long for Gem to return on deck with our shackled prisoner. I walked down to the deck and leaned on the starboard banister that overlooked Port Royal. Gem brought Elizabeth to my left side and then stepped away from the both of us.

I looked over at Elizabeth with great interest as she watched the crew with a questioning expression. I could see that she was wondering why the crew was preparing for battle when there was no sign of any ships on the left port bow.

"It is time for you to be returned to your proper place, wench." I said with a monotone voice that got her attention back to me. I narrowed my eyes at her surprised look and motioned my head out to the settlement where I was looking. Elizabeth looked out and saw Port Royal with wide eyes. I knew then that she finally caught on my plans for the city. She opened her mouth in attempts to defend the city; but I interjected by slapping her hard across the face. I watched with a stern face as she fell to the floor. Gem picked her up roughly and shoved her back to her feet. When she got her balance back, I saw that she had earned herself a huge red hand mark on her left cheek. "Don't you DARE say that you don't live here!" I spat. "Barbossa told me himself where you belong." I punched her in the face; as she went to fall again, Gem caught her and pushed her back to her feet once again. "On that account. You and your people MUST DIE! This is your punishment on what you have done to my life!" I then shoved her back to Gem. Gem looked at me and quirked an eyebrow. I nodded and the both of us smiled evilly. I watched as Gem attached a long chain to the prisoner's shackles and then pushed Elizabeth over board. With high pitched screams Elizabeth fell into the cold ocean water. Since she was weighed down with heavy chains, she couldn't even begin to attempt to swim. After a short while, I had some crew members pull her up and bring her back on board. I watched solemnly as she crashed on the wooden deck and began to spit and sputter, trying to cough up all of the water out of her. _Maybe, just maybe; I can use her a leverage with what I am up against._ I smiled thoughtfully and ordered that she be chained to the mast until further notice.

Once Elizabeth was fastened good and tight, I had Gem lead the ground invasion of Port Royal; their orders: to kill all in their path. As I watched the many long boats head to shore, I had all the cannons being set off. The instant the long boats got on land, a chorus of high pitched screams and cries filled the air along with the sounds of guns, and the opposing cannons. Throughout the whole ordeal, I had to have Elizabeth gaged to shut her up so that she wasn't a distraction on our work.

The attack on Port Royal only lasted until dawn. I watched with great satisfaction as all the long boats came rowing back with the entire crew that had attended the on land attack. As we began to prepare to depart, Gem strode over to me soaked in blood holding a blood stained brown velvet coat that could only have fitted a young boy. She handed the article of clothing to me and smiled as she motioned over to Elizabeth. I dismissed her so that she could get cleaned up. I walked up to a now dismayed Elizabeth Swan and had her set free; she looked at me questioningly but before anything else was transpired, I threw the small bloody coat at her. I watched as she fingered it and grasped it as if feeling the texture and thickness of the cloth; then she burst out into tears as she held her dead son's coat. I began to walk away from her to go back to my stateroom, but was stopped by Elizabeth grabbing my right coat sleeve; I looked over my shoulder and saw her filthy tear streaked face pleading for something. I pulled my sleeve free from her and began to walk away once more. I could hear her try to come after me but was stopped by the crew; before I walked in my stateroom, I had her put back in the brigs to think things over and what she had put herself through.

I gave orders for the return journey to Tortuga; Gem made sure to carry out the word and get everything ready for re-supplying as I sat behind the my desk and took off my hat and lightly tossed it onto the desk. I sighed with irritation at the thought of Elizabeth having Will's son; the only comfort was that Gem had taken care of the fact of the child being alive. I pulled out my dagger that I kept under my right coat sleeve strapped to my forearm. I began to stab at my desk out of boredom and attempting to concentrate with what I was planning to do with the leverage that was kept captive in the brigs below.

Gem sloppily splashed and sloshed a mop around the floor of the brig, as she worked she mumbled something as she did about her business. Both leopards watched quietly, every so often they would glance at Elizabeth with some interest.

"You seem to know the Captain well." Elizabeth said as she tried to make conversation in order to break the chilling silence. Gem looked up at her from her work.

"Yeah. So?"

"How come your Captain is the way she is?" Elizabeth questioned as she gripped the cell's bars with both hands. She had a bandage over her left shoulder from Gem when she was forced to take out all four bullets from Elizabeth.

"You mean Riley? Captain Riley was once from what I saw; someone you would a commoner." Gem went back to her mopping.

"What happened?" Gem looked back up and sighed.

"We happened."

"We?"

"Barbossa and me. We took her in when no one would. Taught her what she knows and all. So you best be quiet and careful if you want to live if I were you." After a long pause, Elizabeth spoke up once more.

"I wish to speak to your Captain then." Before Gem could reply, both of them heard me playing my organ, signaling that it was now night time. Gem looked at Elizabeth and laughed as she shook her head.

"Not now you aren't. The Captain is playin'."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You NEVER interrupt the Captain when she is playin'; you get yourself killed that way. See, the instant someone opens the door to the stateroom, she shoots you while playing the organ. Never breaks her concentration or makes her pause a single note from the song. She don't even turn around to aim her pistol at ya. Just shoots without lookin' and BAM your dead!" Gem burst out laughing uncontrollably as she turned and left the brigs to go to the upper deck.


	4. Chapter 4

The Flying Dutchman burst to the surface of the water as it made its way to the docks of Port Royal. Captain William Turner stood on the bow of his ship anxiously awaiting to meet his son and wife. But all joy that had flooded his body now drained from him as he took in the sight of the city up in smoke. Once he got on the docks, he ran throughout the city screaming his loved ones names. There was no reply; he looked around at the fallen buildings and saw that some of the wood was still hot enough that there was small flames erupting from within the rubble. Once he made his way along the streets back to the ship, he caught sight of his son's legs sticking out of a pile of burnt boards. Will jogged over and lifted the debris and saw that his son was dead from a sword wound. He looked over the young boy and saw the laceration among singed and burnt flesh. He was too late. Who ever did this took Elizabeth captive and was planning on having him go after her. He stood up and looked out toward the ocean, and that was what he was going to do. Without another thought, Will walked back to his ship and ordered to set sail in search for his wife. As the Dutchman began to tread the open water, Will looked down in his hands in which he held a replica of the pirate flag that was left behind as a warning. 

I walked down the wooden docks and headed into Tortuga followed by a group of the crew that was assigned to gather last minute supplies. I watched as they went back to the Black Dragon; I ordered them to stay put as I went into the bar for a minute.

I opened the wooden door to the bar; the instant I stepped inside the crowed building, I was greeted by a man that fell to the floor from his enemy punching him in the face. I stepped over him and steadily made my way to the counter. I leaned on the wooden surface of the counter top and grabbed a guy's pint of rum; the instant he began to complain, I pulled out my pistol and shot him right between the eyes as I began to walk to a table. The man fell off his stool dead; I found a clear table in the far corner and watched the going ons with other sailors. I waited as I began to gulp down the amber liquid, I was about to finish my drink when I spotted Mr. Gibbs out of the corner of my eye. I quickly set my mug down and choked down what rum I had in my mouth. I reloaded my pistol and aimed it at him; I cocked the hammer back and shot just ahead of his face. I watched as he stumbled back a pace and looked toward me. I smiled and motioned him to come over; he did and seated himself across from me.

"'ello Mr. Gibbs. Remember me?" I smiled as I leaned back against my chair. After a second of looking at me, his eyes bulged as he recognized me.

"Sparrow?" he asked as he went to grab my mug. I pulled out a dagger and slammed the blade down sinking it in his shirt sleeve stopping his grip just hairs away from my mug.

"Aye. I need you for information, Gibbs. And I need it now!" I pulled the dagger out of the table and his sleeve then shoved another mug into his hands. I took up mine and we both took huge swigs of our alcoholic drink before talking. "I need you to tell me EVERYTHING about young Master Turner." I watched as Gibbs chocked on his drink and began to spit and sputter as he got his breathing under control.

"Why might I ask?" Gibbs chocked.

"None of your concern. Just tell me." I reclined and propped my feet on the tabletop, and pointed my readied pistol at my visitor.

I left the bar in and jogged back to the ship; I had all the information I needed for my plan. The instant I boarded, I shouted orders to make haste out to sea. Time was running out. I needed to get out as far out to sea as I could in order to make my plan work. I told Gibbs nothing of what I intended to do and for good reason.

"Gem!" I called as I pushed away the loading ramp.

"Aye, Captain!" She came running to me when she heard her name.

"Get us out to sea, now!"

"Captain?" I pushed past her and headed to the wheel.

"Give me the coordinates to 'Ship Wreak Cove'." I smiled down at her as I grasped the wooden handles.

"Aye. Captain." Then she walked into the navigation room where she pawed over many maps in order to tell me the exact spot of Ship Wreak Cove.

"Ah! Jack!" Gibbs walked over and met his good friend and former Captain. "I need to tell you somethin'!"

"What is it Gibbs. I have no time to deal with dire things that deal with me being in trouble with the law finding me." Jack Sparrow grabbed a mug of rum from a table as he past it.

"Uh. Captain. It is dealing with your...daughter, sir." Jack spit out his mouthful of rum and looked at Gibbs with a surprised confusion.

"Daughter? Gibbs, are you saying that I have a daughter!"

"Aye. She was just here. Listen. Jack. She is up to somethin' dealing with Will."

"Turner?"

"Aye. Turner." Jack looked down at his mug of rum and threw it over his shoulder out of depression. "Even if you are inquiring me to go stop her, you forgot one important thing, Mr. Gibbs."

"What?"

"How am I going to leave this island?"

"Oh. Well...Barbossa is porting for information on his granddaughter."

"Ah. I remember that brat. Scary she is."

"Yes. Well, she doesn't compare to your daughter." Jack's eye bulged at Gibb's comment.

"And let me guess, you want me to go beg to Barbossa to let me on the ship?"

"Aye. That would be nice of you to beg on your knees to me, Jack." Jack spun around to see Barbossa standing behind him grinning while petting his pet monkey.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Will pounded his desk in frustration as he looked at the maps that lay before him. Where could the murderers be!? He had been searching for two months now and didn't find the correct pirate ship that had the flag that he had in his possession. There had to be some place that he had overlooked in the search. Then suddenly he heard someone speaking to him. 

//What are you lookin' for Will?// Will looked around his stateroom to see that there was no one with him. Where was this voice coming from. Was it Elizabeth? No. The voice didn't belong to her, this voice had a natural soft tone to it. //I see you have indeed forgotten me, William. Why? Why did you forget me? I haven't forgotten you.// The voice continued to speak to him. He looked at the organ that stood in the far wall of the room. Will then looked back at the table and picked up the pirate flag he had taken from the wreckage of Port Royal. //Let me show you.//

I smiled as I held the Kraken tooth in my hand, my blank white eyes beamed as I spoke to Will through his mind. The tooth glowed brighter as I moved my lips creating words that were being spoken in his mind. I shifted my white eyes to gaze out my stateroom window that over looked Ship Wreak Cove.

//There you will find the ship. It will be outside the cove within a miles range. Be prepared for what you are up against, Master Turner.// Then without another word, I broke the connection and then walked over to my organ and began to play as I waited for the Flying Dutchman's arrival.

Early the next day, I watched as the clouds darkened and spread across the sky. I smiled knowing that the Dutchman was almost among us. Gem looked around nervously as she scanned the horizon. Her worries washed away when she spotted the Black Pearl on the horizon coming straight for them. She looked down from the crow's nest and shouted.

"Black Pearl on the port bow side!" I spun around to watch the Pearl come about to the port bow of the Black Dragon with the guns ready.

"What in the name of mother and child is Barbossa thinking?" I muttered. I quickly turned around at the sound of the Flying Dutchman bursting out of the ocean water on the starboard side of the Dragon. I grimaced at the position I was in,  
with the Dragon in the center of two ships, I didn't stand a chance. I needed to get on the outside of them both; seeing that the Pearl betrayed our allegiance. Rain started to pelt down from the sky as the thunder roared and lightening flashed. I watched as Calypso raged and created a Maelstrom before my eyes. I grinned and jogged to the wheel; I grabbed the wheel and steered the ship into the swirling water that was just outside the cove. "LOAD THE GUNS AND KEEP THE POWDER DRY!" I shouted over the storm. The crew scrambled about as I entered the huge whirlpool. I glanced over my shoulder to see that both of the ships began to follow me. I laughed and steered deeper into the storm. All three ships spun about getting deeper inside the Maelstrom trying to gain on the other. "FIRE!" I shouted and watched as we began to open fire on the Black Pearl first shortly followed by the Flying Dutchman. Soon the three ships were firing at each other; I ordered my crew to get ready to board the Dutchman. Gem lead the crew as they swung on ropes and onto the one opposing ship.

Captain Turner grabbed one of the ropes that one of my crew members had and swung over along with some of his crew. I let one of my crew members take the ship wheel and drew my sword then began to walk down onto the deck to meet the man that betrayed me throughout our years apart. The instant Will landed on my deck I swung my sword at him; my attack was blocked from his blade. I glared at him as our eyes met and stood in front of the other with our blades locked. I pulled out my dagger that I kept on my belt and went to stab him but was stopped as he grabbed my wrist. I hissed out of frustration and kicked him in the groin. Will doubled over in pain from the unsuspected blow. I lifted my dagger and slashed his upper left arm; I heard him cry out in pain as I went to attack again. Suddenly the dagger was shot out of my hand; I looked over to my left to see my father standing holding his pistol. I laughed and ran at him with my sword ready to attack. Jack panicked and ran away as I got closer to him and began swinging my sword. Will gained his composure and ran after me and Jack. I kicked Jack in the face as I swung out with my blade scrapping his neck. I growled in anger as I stormed after my father as he fell off of the upper deck onto the ledo deck. Will tackled me as I descended down the stairs; we both tumbled down and hit the ledo deck hard. I slowly got to my feet and held my head with my left hand. I looked up at Will and Jack with my right eye and tried to get my breathing under control from the impact.

"It was you. You killed my son." Will gasped. I smiled and laughed. Will went to remove my head but I blocked the blade with mine.

"Aye. I ordered my first mate to kill 'im." I gasped and removed my left hand from my face to expose a bloody wound that was on my temple.

"You're a girl!" Will said in shock when he finally realized that I only held feminine qualities. I smiled and cocked my head to the side in amusement.

"Can't you remember me. William Turner." I spat out as I pushed him away and swung my sword at his mid-section. I then stole some random pirate's sword and swung the second blade backward toward my back; blocking my father's blade from piercing me. I held Jack at bay as I fought with Will.

"What are you talking about? I never even met you!" Will said as he dodged my blade once again. I screamed as I punched Will in the face knocking him back a couple paces. I stalked over to him as the lightening flashed followed by a crack of thunder.

"I promise. I won't EVER leave you. Does that ring a bell!?" I screamed at him as I brought down both blades at him. Will blocked both of my swords with his in the center of the cross mine made. Will looked confused at what I had said,  
he looked as if he had heard that saying before but didn't know who it was that had said it. Another bolt of lightening flashed lighting up the sky. Will looked closely at me and suddenly saw a flashback of what I looked like when I was younger.

"Bethany Sparrow." Will whispered. My expression darkened when I realized that he remembered me. He pushed away from me and looked at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"Bethany is dead!" I screamed at him.

"Bethany what happened to you?" Will asked as he approached me.

"My name isn't Bethany anymore!" I yelled and swung out only to have both of my wrists grabbed and pressed hard so that I was forced to let go of my weapons. The rain had stopped but the thunder and lightening continued as well as the Maelstrom. I gritted my teeth with rage as I struggled to release myself from Will's grasp. "My name is Riley!" I gritted as I pulled and pulled. I then kicked Will in the stomach; once I was free, I grabbed my sword and slashed Will in the mid-section. I watched as he fell to his knees holding his gut. "How could you do this to me!" I hissed as I pushed him down on his back with my foot. "You had to forget me within a day because you were rescued by HER! And what's worse is that you married HER and GOT HER PREGNANT!" I now pinned Will to the floor by holding him down with my right foot and held my sword close to his throat. I pressed the tip to his jugular.

"You can't kill me." Will said casually. "I have no heart."

"Isn't that a shame." I seethed. "It just happens that I have the key and chest to your heart. Now isn't that troublesome." I smiled evilly and pulled out the key to the chest that I kept in my jacket. Will tried not to look worried. I laughed and went to drive my blade through his neck when he suddenly grabbed my leg and flipped me onto my back. Will scrambled to his knees and pinned me beneath him so that I couldn't move. "Get off!" I growled. I struggled under his weight; I couldn't even attempt to move my legs from under his.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as my Kraken tooth began to glow deep red once again. I gritted my teeth and felt more strength come to my body. I threw Will off of me and got to my feet. My entire body now was encased in the red aurora; my teeth became fangs and my nails turned into claws. I roared with complete rage and began to attack Will once more.

"Bethany! Stop!" Will screamed.

"Stop calling me that!" I growled.

"I guess we never were meant to be! I'm sorry I hurt you like this! But I care for you and your safety! Woah!" Will reasoned as he dodged my strike and tried not to hurt me as I swung at him. "YOU LIE!" I bellowed. "THE ONLY ONE YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT GOD FORSAKEN ELIZABETH!" I went to slice his head from his shoulders with my claws when a gunshot echoed throughout the ship. I fell to the floor hard. Pain shot through my side as I tried to get to my feet. I cradled my left side with my right hand and saw that blood began to spill from the gunshot wound. I looked around to see who had fired the gun and my gaze fell upon Elizabeth with my father standing next to her holding the keys to the cell where she was kept in the brigs. I beared my teeth and growled low. I got shakily to my feet and began to run at her, ready to kill her on the spot where she stood; I leaped in the air, mouth open and screamed. I fell short by my father hitting me down with the butt of a shotgun he held. I landed on the floor once again and didn't move after the impact. I laid unconscious on the upper deck.

Gem watched as I fell to the deck and didn't get up or even move; she gritted her teeth as she swung back onto the Black Dragon to help her Captain and best friend. Once her boots hit the deck floor, she was taken captive by Captain Turner's crew. She gave an evil glance at Elizabeth and my father; it was payback time.

"Kuma! Songa!" She screamed. Her response was loud growling and roaring coming from below deck. Within a matter of seconds the two leopards ran onto the deck, bearing their teeth and growling low. It didn't take a single word spoken to have them attack both Jack and Elizabeth. The instant the two leopards pounced;  
Elizabeth took aim and shot both cats. They fell to the deck slowly bleeding to death. Gem screamed as the crew took her and the rest of the crew hostage.  
I laid in a jail cell in what was left of Port Royal. I gently stroked the head of Kuma that rested on top of my lap. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cold stone wall. A sigh escaped me soon followed by both Songa and Kuma. At least the crew and my pets would be okay. I wasn't so lucky with my judgement and sentence. I was to be sent to the gallows and hung till dead. I heard footsteps approaching my cell, I cracked open an eye to see Will's father standing in front of the cell with his son on his back.

"I see you came to visit me before tomorrow." I muttered and closed my eye once again. I heard Will sigh and grasp the metal bars. I felt Kuma lift his head and look at our visitors.

"I'm so sorry, Bethany." I opened my eyes and glared at him. Will looked at me with a sincere expression before looking down at the floor.

"I told you to not call me by that name!" I spat. "You told me that you cared about me. You said that you would protect me! You said that YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!?" I screamed as I stormed at the barred door. Will looked up meeting my gaze when I reached the barred door. Will slowly reached through the bars and gently touched my left cheek. I pulled away with a single rough step. "How DARE you touch me You were the one that helped put me here." I turned away and touched Songa's head as the big cat walked past me to join his twin brother in the far corner of the cell.

"Beth-" Will tried to pull himself closer onto the cell door. I spun around and stormed back to the door.

"Leave me!" I hissed just inches in front of Will's face. Then I pushed away and fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands. Will went to say something but I interjected, "LEAVE ME!" I screamed and listened to Will's father leave with his son still on his back. When the footsteps vanished from hearing, I lowered my head even more and wept; shortly being comforted by Kuma and Sanga nuzzling me with their heads.

The ringing of keys and the banging of the cell door slamming against the stone wall woke me from a light sleep. I looked up at the soldier as he strode in the cell holding a set of irons. He walked up to me and clasped them on my wrists, pulled me to my feet and then pulled me out of the cell. I heard the cell door crash shut stopping my pets from following me out. I bowed my head to hide my face as I heard them mew and call for me as I walked out of the jail. They were soon joined by Gem screaming and crying for me to come back, even though she knew full well that I wouldn't.

I squinted from the bright sun light as I stepped out into the city. The soldier tugged roughly at the chain, causing me to stumble forward; we were soon joined by three more soldiers who completed the circle around me as we entered the ruined city that was filled with the surviving citizens who began to whisper or talk in hushed voices when I passed them on my way to the center courtyard and to the gallows. The walk wasn't a long one; I was pushed roughly up the wooden steps and onto the platform. I stumbled onto the trap door and stood still as the executioner grasped the noose, put it around my neck, tightened the rope and then walked back over to the lever; ready for the signal to trigger the trap door.

"Bethany Sparrow. Today you are sentenced to hang from the neck until dead. This punishment was on account of the following actions: attempting to obliterate the whole city of Port Royal, disturbing the trading balance with England, taking Elizabeth Swan Turner captive, reigning several attacks throughout other settlements, impersonating a minister's daughter and many other acts of piracy. May God have mercy on your soul."I stood straight and proud as I waited for my sentenced death. I then saw out of the corner of my eye, the executioner pull the lever and I felt myself drop through the platform. I was suddenly stopped short just as the rope started to tighten; beneath my feet, I stood on a narrow sword. I gagged as I dangled and swayed about trying to keep my balance in order to stay alive and not snap my neck.  
Movement caught my attention, my answer to the whole ordeal was answered when Will's father cut me free from the noose. I fell on the ground coughing. William grabbed me and pulled me to my feet; I looked around while trying to catch my breath. The whole crew from the Dutchman was raiding and rescuing my crew. I looked at the older man with confusion as he broke my bonds and pulled the sword out of the trap door.

"What are you all doing? "I shouted over the commotion. William grabbed my arm and pulled me from under the gallows and out into the courtyard. The both of us were met by some of the crew from the Dutchman and the rest of my crew. I was then hugged tightly around the waist by a weeping, relieved Gem. I patted her on the head gently.

"I thought I was never going to see you again" she sobbed.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay now." I comforted and pulled away from my friend. I looked at William again, but with a stern expression. "Again. What are you all doing?" I asked once more. William looked at me and smirked.

"Captain Turner ordered us to rescue ya."

"What. Why?" I quirked an eyebrow and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Before I was answered, we all were interrupted by the fleet of soldiers shooting at us. We all scattered to safety from the rain of bullets. I crouched behind a cart of barrels and drew my sword that Gem had given me just moments ago. Then I leaped out in front of a group of soldiers and swung out with my blade, and ended up cutting open their guts and watched them fall to the ground dying slowly and painfully. I was then shortly joined by Gem, William and some others. I clashed swords with the Captain of the contigiment of the soldiers; I looked over at Gem and shouted, "GEM GET EVERYONE TO THE DRAGON WE'RE BUSTIN' OUTTA HERE!" Gem cut down her opponent and left with the rest of my crew to ready the ship.  
I then looked over to my right to see William fighting nearby; "Well? Why are you helping us again?" I yelled over. I saw that William looked over and then went back to fighting as he answered me.

"Something last night hit him hard in thought. He wouldn't tell me but I noticed that he didn't get a night's sleep throughout the whole night."

"Wait. Your telling me that you guys never left the bay?!"

"Yeah. He wouldn't allow it. I guess you left an impression that bugged him after we left the jail. He said he could leave to have you die like this."

"But he loves Elizabeth."I stabbed the Captain in the middle and fought back two other soldiers that tried to bring me down. William came to my aid and got one of them off of me.

"I think he might be having second thoughts. He went on your ship last night and found your old necklace on the desk from what he told me. He wants to talk to you once we get out of here." William sliced his enemy across the chest, I beheaded my opponent and stabbed William's through the neck. "Kinda brutal aren't ya?" I looked at William and laughed.

"You have no idea!"Then with the chance we had, we both broke out into a run heading for the docks. We ran across the wooden platforms of the docks headed to board our own ships; but I was stopped by Elizabeth standing in the way holding a sword. I smiled since she was wearing a gown. She would be restricted to limited movement in that death trap of clothing. I lifted my own sword and licked the blood dripping down the cold blade."You finally going to fight me fair like huh." I smiled as I licked my lips as I savored the taste of blood. I saw that Elizabeth slightly wavered from my display of actions. "It appears that we both love the same man. But we can't share him. Someone's gonna have to die here and now." I smiled evilly and began to walk toward her; as I got closer I picked up my pace until I was running straight at her. The ringing of the blades hitting each other rang in the air. Will ran onto the deck from his stateroom and looked over the banister to see both Elizabeth and I sword fighting on the docks. He stopped himself from cursing under his breath and stormed away from the side of the ship. The Captain then stopped short when he reached the center of the deck and looked back at the docks; then making up his mind, ran to the side of the ship and jumped overboard. The instant he hit the water he began to swim toward the docks. Since he knew that he couldn't set foot on land for yet another ten years, he was forced to stay in the water. When he got to the docks,  
he grabbed the side of the platform and pulled himself up, grabbed my ankle and pulled me off the docks and into the water.

I broke the surface of the water gasping for air while looking furiously at who had disturbed my victory. I looked to my left and saw Will floating three feet away from me. His expression was nothing short of irritated. I narrowed my eyes and quickly looked back up on the docks to see Elizabeth standing on the edge looking at the both of us in the water.

"What is this? Why did you pull me in the water!" I was close to screaming and was forced to hold myself back from swimming over to Will and strangling him.

"This has to stop!"Will shouted at the both of us. I blinked several times and began to laugh hysterically.

"Do you honestly think this will be over by pulling me away from her?" I then kicked and glided through the water and pulled my upper body out of the water and onto the docks; I grabbed Elizabeth by the leg and pulled her down hard.  
She fell onto the docks and hit her head; I pulled her screaming self off of the docks and into the water. The instant she hit the water, she began to flare her limbs uncontrollably and scream non-stop. I sighed and laughed helplessly to myself. This broad couldn't swim to save her life I was then about to pull the rest of my body out of the water, but was intercepted by Will grabbing me around the waist and pulling me free from the wooden boards and falling back into the bay. Then he quickly pulled Elizabeth toward the docks and had her hold onto the boards that were part of the platform. I sputtered and coughed as I burst the water's surface once more. I growled low in my throat and swam over to Will; I snuck up behind him and then wrapped my arms around his neck creating a head lock. Will wavered in the water and grabbed hold of my arms. He gagged as I tightened my grip around his neck; then without much thought, Will went under water and pulled me down with him. I didn't ease my grip any, even when my lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Will reached back and grabbed my sides with both of his hands; he then squeezed as hard as he could in attempts to get free. I gritted my teeth and was forced to scream under water; bubbles escaped my mouth rapidly allowing the salt water to replace where the air had been. I released my grip from Will and kicked up toward the surface.  
I came up coughing and gasping, Will followed doing the same. I glared at Will dangerously; I dove toward him to attack once more but he grabbed both of my arms and pinned them at my sides. I went to scream by opening my mouth but was silenced by Will capturing my lips with his. My eyes widened from the surprise gesture, I was shocked stiff. I could hear Elizabeth scream at the both of us. I then quickly pulled my head away and gasped for air. I looked back at Will with a scared, confused expression. Before I could speak Will put a finger to my lips.

"I have made my choice." He said hoarsely. I blinked and looked back at a glaring Elizabeth. Will brought my gaze back to him by moving my head with his hand gently pushing my cheek. "No. You. I now realize who I was meant to be with. I love you, Bethany." I didn't bother arguing about my name. I decided to allow him to call me by my real name and everyone else would be forced to call me by my Captain name.

"But what about-" Will hushed me once more and looked at Elizabeth with a stern look.  
I stood on the deck of the Black Dragon and leaned on the starboard side banister; I gazed over to the Dutchman and saw Will looking back at me. I grew sad inside; I grasped my shirt where my heart was and clenched it, attempting to stop the pain. A single tear slid down my face as I blinked to try and clear my vision but only succeeded in bringing more tears to surface. I turned away and began to walk up the stairs to go to the ship's wheel; I ended up bumping into someone after I got to the top of the stair case. I looked up and saw Will standing there with a saddened expression. I began to wipe away my tears with both hands but Will grabbed both of my wrists and pulled my hands from my face. I blinked a couple times before Will leaned in and kissed me full on the mouth once more while still holding my wrists captive. I closed my eyes and gave in to the attention he was now giving me. When Will broke the kiss, I slowly opened my eyes to only see his dark brown ones gazing into my blue ones.

Will slowly released my wrists and took my hands in his; we both didn't remove our eye contact as we grasped the other's hands."Dance with me."Will whispered against my lips. I nodded slightly and allowed him to guide my hands to his shoulders and have them rest there as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then Will began to slowly sway side to side, starting the simple little dance. I smiled and closed my eyes as I rested my head on his right shoulder. We both danced slowly in small circles about the upper deck. Gem saw this and ushered the whole crew to the galley for something to eat and leave us in peace. We danced for hours and didn't stop until it was dark. We both stopped and I gently pulled away. I looked at Will with a sad smile.

"You have to go now. You have a duty to the dead to keep."I rasped as I tried to talk around the choking lump in my throat. I could feel more tears sting as I tried to fight them back. Will wiped away a single small tear from my face with his right thumb.

"Don't cry." He whispered and pulled me in for another embrace. I sighed against his chest as I gave into tears and weeping once more.

"I don't want you to go." I mumbled against him. I gripped his shirt tightly until my knuckles were white from the stress. Will rubbed my back and laid his head on the top of mine. His heart broke in thought of leaving me, when he promise so many years ago that he wouldn't.

"I know. But you can't follow where I am going. I have been away too long." I nodded against his chest knowing full well what was going to happen. I felt his pull my hair off to the side so that the back of my neck was exposed. I then felt Will unclasp my Kraken necklace and allow it to fall in my hands; then I felt a cold metal chain being fastened around my neck. Once he was done hooking the chain together, Will leaned forward and gently kissed the back of my neck before replacing my hair back to where it should be. I pulled away holding my necklace, and looked down to see that Will had put my old necklace on that had the piece of eight as the pendant. I looked up at him as if asking why he did that. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Remember when we first met?" I nodded and touched the coin with my index finger, "You wore this necklace saying that your father gave it to you, and I had one from my father. But I find it to be a symbol of our love for the other." Will brushed his fingers across the coin pendant thoughtfully. He leaned in more so that his lips brushed left ear, "I will be back for you soon." He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms about my waist once more with one final hug. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon. I love you." Then Will took a step back, I leaned forward trying to fall back into his strong arms, but held myself back . He turned away and walked to the banister; then looked over his left shoulder once more to look at me one last time before he reappeared onto the Dutchman. Then he shouted orders to his crew, signaling that it was time to go. He looked back over to see me watching him still holding my Kraken necklace with several tears still streaming down my face. He smiled softly and bowed his head with a curt nod before they disappeared with a flash of green.

2 years later  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"I screamed. I held my head in frustration as I stormed about my stateroom. Gem opened the door carefully and poked her head in.

"Captain? You okay?" I looked over at her with a wild, crazy look in my eyes. I almost resembled a rabid animal.

"Take me to Elizabeth Swan! I have to shoot something and she is the person to do the job of being the target."I seething and hissed evilly. Gem nodded, almost scared to reply or refuse; so she did what she was told and had us sail back to Port Royal.

I stormed through the town of Port Royal; I noticed that they rebuilt the city and had also acquired more citizens. I snuck into the Swan Manor where she lived; I pulled out my pistol and cocked the hammer back, ready to shoot at a second's notice. I quietly walked throughout the whole house and soon found her in her room behind the changing screen. I smiled evilly and stalked further into the room with the pistol held outward.

"Sarah? Is that you?" I heard Elizabeth ask. I didn't answer and walked closer to the screen."Who's there?" She was now sounding a little panicked.

"You're worst nightmare."I hissed and fired the pistol. I heard her scream and then fall to the floor. I walked behind the screen to make sure she was dead. I knelt over her naked body and felt for a pulse in her neck; I felt the faint beating slow to a stop. I smiled and laughed as I got to my feet. I had finally got rid of my enemy for good. I fired the rest of my ammunition in her limp body, just for reassurance; then spat on her limp body before I escaped the house through the window.

I walked back onto the Black Dragon knowing that Will would never know that Elizabeth was dead since she died on land and not sea. Her soul wouldn't pass through the locker.

"Gem!" I called up to her as she stood at the ship's wheel. She looked down at me and smiled. "Take us out to sea." I ordered as I walked up the stairs to stand next to her. She did as she was told.

"Where to, Captain Riley?" She asked as we left the bay and was greeted by the open waters of the ocean.

"Any where you feel fit." I smiled and watched the water splash about and pass by us as we sailed out toward the horizon.

THE END


End file.
